Damon Meets His Dark Princess Chapter 1
by OriginalDamonDesirezSalvatore
Summary: Damon is the first to meet Elena Gilbert before Stefan.  Please read story, and find out the rest :D
1. Damon And His Dark Princess Chapter 1

_A Star will come down not to fight, The true princess of our empire of light, She will fall for the one who is to win, His heart not pure but owns one Sin, Her eyes hold powers beyond you and me, Because her love is meant to be. The war will fall at her feet, as she and he must meet. Only if they find each other can they see the sight, the fierce battle ahead, the one of the creatures of the night mixed with those of_ light.

-**Shadow**

Damon flew up in the skies of mystic falls; he was looking for his brother. He has been tracking him for the many years they have been separated for the death of Katherine; he flew around trying to follow his brother's tracks. He stopped on a tree in front of a house in mystic falls, and noticed something amazing. "Katherine". He spoke with so much emotion in his thoughts and watched through the window and saw a fair skin girl, with long dark hair and dark eyes sitting on her bed.

Jeremy walked inside Elena's room and smiled at her. "Elena, you're going to be late to school". He laughed.

Elena looked at Jeremy. "I'm just need to change Jeremy, now get out!" She smiled at him and laughed.

Damon looked at her and was amazed, he didn't believe this. He knew he couldn't believe this, this girl wasn't Katherine but how can this be possible, he thought and looked at her the girl. "Elena". He spoke again in his mind softly, letting the words fill him. She looked just like her, it was as if he was looking at Katherine again, he kept watching her closely. Even as she changed into proper attire for school, he smiled at her skin, her beautiful silky skin. He couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was, and to be able to see Katherine once more as he looked at this girl. 

Elena felt someone watching her, and looked around her room and looked out her window and noticed a crow watching her. She felt a bit a fear, as she looked at the crows dark eyes. It showed so much darkness so much evil. "Go away!" She spoke to the crow on her tree.

Damon looked at the girl, trying to make him leave. The girl that reminded him of Katherine, he couldn't he knew he couldn't leave this girl. He felt he needed to know her. He stayed put on the tree and kept watching the girl, he couldn't let his brother meet her first. "Elena". He spoke and flapped his wings, and flew into the woods rapidly. "I need to meet you, Elena". He changed quickly, forgetting about tracking his brother and only thought of this girl.

Elena watched as the crow flew off, she felt at peace again and thought about the crow. "Something was wrong, with that crow". She spoke to herself, and remembered his eyes and shivered slightly and tried not thinking about it and looked at her clock. "Bonnie will be coming in 30 minutes". She smiled anxiously to see Bonnie again and went downstairs to grabs something for breakfast.

Damon ran through the woods, and stands in front of Elena's house and manage a few second smile and walked towards the door and knocked. "Elena". He smiled and thought to himself about the image of her changing and smirks.

Elena hears someone knocking, and looks at the clock. "Bonnie, still has 25 minutes left". She looked confused. "Who might it be"? She walked towards the door, and grabbed onto the door handle.


	2. Damon And His Dark Princess Chapter 2

(I thank ShaniceyBee11 and Lily Wolf and Sunshine for your reviews! this one goes for you guys! :D Hope You Like!)

Elena opens the door, and notices a tall dark haired guy with mesmerizing light blue eyes, wearing a dark leather jacket with dark clothe and biker boots. She notices his beautiful smile, "He's so compelling!" She thought to herself and looked at him curiously admiring his irresistible beauty. "It was unearthly, no one can ever be this Damn sexy!" She thought to herself and started getting nervous.

Damon smiled at Elena, and watching every inch of her body taking in her unbearably human scent. "She is human". He thought, and couldn't believe he was seeing Katherine once more, his beloved the one and only women he ever loved. He had her once more, in front of him, he knew he couldn't resist touching her beautiful skin her beautiful lips and looking at her adorable dark eyes. "Hello, I've just moved, and happened to noticed you extravagant beauty, your dearest Elena am I correct?" He then smirked.

Elena looked shocked at this mysterious unbelievably hot guy, and started blushing bright red. She couldn't believe for one second that someone with so much beauty and perfection will be interested in her. She tried speaking, but no words could leave her mouth as she stared and lost herself with his beauty.

Damon looked at Elena and smiled wide. "I will take that as a yes". He winked.

.You happen to go to Mystic Falls High, do you need a ride my lady". He spoke in an old English accent. He knew he couldn't leave Elena alone, he had to talk to her he needed to be closer to her. He couldn't think of losing her to Stefan just like he lost Katherine, he wanted Elena to himself.

Elena tried recovering from the shock, and smiled shyly at Damon forgetting that Bonnie was going to pick her up, and spoke without thinking of nothing else but him. "Sure". She smiled.

"Let me just grab my things". She grinned.

Damon looked at her, and smiled a dark seductive smile as she walked back in the house. "Elena". Damon spoke in his mind and liked the way it sounded and ran at a vampire speed, he knew he needed a car and ran towards the closet car dealerships.

He noticed sales women and smiled flirtatiously. "Hello there, Brandy". He read her name tag, and gave her a leering smile.

The sales woman smiled and looked at him with awe at beauty. "Hello sir, do you need any assistance?" She smiled wide.

Damon smiled and grabbed her waist and brought her face close to his, and heard her heartbeat and felt his teeth sharpen with a craving for her delectable blood running through her veins and looked into her eyes compelling her. "You will give to me a red Ferrari, and you will not ask me any questions and you will forget this ever happened". He spoke to her showing his power as a vampire.

The sales women nodded taking in the words that Damon said and walked him towards the variety of Ferrari's in stock.

Damon smiles at the sales women. "Thank you, sweetie". He picked out a red Ferrari and grabbed the keys from her. "Now, before I leave I want you to meet me here again at…" He thought, for a moment… "At twelve at night". He smiled in a sinister way, and knew he couldn't take his chances with her.

The Sales women nodded once more. "I will". She spoke back to him, and watched him.

Damon smiled approvingly at her response and drove "Nice, doing business with you sweetie!" He drove off.

He stepped out his car and walked towards the door and waited patiently for Elena to come out with her backpack.

Elena was holding her backpack, and walked towards Damon and wanted to know curiously who this guy was. "You moved here, no one told me the news. Usually everyone spreads news around, when someone new moves here". She spoke to him.

Damon laughed softly. "Well, I barely moved here and I would rather keep my arrival a secret for the time being". He grinned and thought about Stefan, and wondered about what his reaction will be when he hears that his wonderful brother came to live in Mystic Falls.

Elena nodded. "Oh I see". She was very curious about who he was and why he came to Mystic Falls. "You never told me your name". She spoke a little embarrassed, for not being able to tell him at the start of their encounter.

Damon smiled proudly at himself. "My name is Damon Salvatore". He spoke old English again.

Elena looked at Damon. "Damon". She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Damon". She was curious to know more about Damon, she liked that he was mysterious and that he spoke a different accent, which she did not recognized.

Damon smiled at her and showed her the way, to his new Ferrari and opened the door to the passenger seat. "Please sit down, and enjoy the ride". He smiled and ogled at her and watched her beautiful figure, as she sat down slowly and closed the door for her and smiled at her with so much desire.

Elena looked at Damon face, and understood his face expression. "Damon". She spoke in a whisper.

Damon sat down on the driver seat and pulled her close, and brushed his lips with hers. "Elena".


End file.
